Kiss the Cook
by Zylarai
Summary: When Watanuki puts on an apron that reads: KISS THE COOK, things get interesting. DouWata DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own these characters

XXXHOLIC: Kiss the Cook

Watanuki stomped down the walk, his teeth clenched in anger. The nerve of that woman, keeping him late. While it was true he was sworn to work for the Dimensional Witch, Yuko, and although working late took off time he had to work later to get his wish; he still found it irritating.

He reached the edge of Yuko's property and took a deep breath, readying himself for the onslaught of spirits that would be attracted to him as soon as he exited.

"Oy!"

Watanuki's face flushed a deeper red in anger. IT was bad enough that Yuko had kept him late, now he had to deal with the idiot.

"Oy!"

"What do you want?" Watanuki shouted.

Doumeki didn't look phased as he came closer to the shouting boy. "I came to walk you home."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M NOT SOME LITTLE GIRL THAT NEEDS TO BE WALKED HOME!" Doumeki looked at him passively. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"Are you hungry?"

Watanuki was taken aback by the change in subject. His mind fumbled for something to tell the big oaf but his stomach betrayed him by omitting a loud growl. Watanuki looked away in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's get some food." Doumeki said turning away.

"I HATE TAKE-OUT!" There was his voice.

Doumeki slowly turned to him. "Would you like to cook something?"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

"I would cook you something, but you would hate it." Doumeki shrugged. Watanuki found himself lost for words, dammit, why did this keep happening. "I mean, I'm a bad cook. That's why I always ask you to make my lunch."

Watanuki sighed. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Watanuki unlocked his door and let Doumeki into his tiny apartment. He watched as Doumeki took off his shoes and waited for him to lead the way. Watanuki moved towards the kitchen with a sigh. He flicked on the lights to expose a neutral colored kitchen with green accents. Watanuki bustled around the kitchen pulling ingredients and pots out. Doumeki stood in the doorway.

As Watanuki waited for the water to boil he quickly tied o n the apron that he hand hung on the door. He turned to get a stirring spoon and caught Doumeki's amused look. "What?"

"Your apron." He said with a point.

Watanuki turned a dark shade of red. HE had grabbed the apron that Yuko had given him that in bright red letters proclaimed, KISS THE COOK. "It's Yuko's fault."

Watanuki turned back around to focus on the water. Just when he had gotten the color of his face back to a normal shade it instantly went back to red with the feeling of something brushing past his neck. Watanuki turned around sharply only to have his lips captured in a heavy kiss.

He blinked a few times and it took a while for his brain to register that it was Doumeki kissing him. Watanuki's heart was pounding. He truly didn't know what to think besides just to stand there and wait for Doumeki to move away. When Doumeki finally did break the kiss Watanuki was instantly on him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Your apron says to kiss the cook." Doumeki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Watanuki's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY? DID I GIVE ANY INDICATION THAT I WANTED YOU TO KISS ME?" Those lips were on his again, shutting up his rant. Watanuki felt himself being pushed into the counter behind him and was surprised when a groan escaped from himself.

"I'd say that makes it okay for me to kiss you." Doumeki responded before attacking Watanuki's neck. Watanuki gasped as Doumeki nipped at his neck, his grip on the counter behind him tightening in order to keep his balance. Doumeki's hands had rested on the counter behind him so that he was pressing into the smaller boy. Watanuki definitely felt something pressing into his thigh.

"Nnn, Doumeki. Let me fix dinner." Watanuki gasped as he tried to break away from the stronger boy.

"Forget dinner, I want you." Doumeki replied as he looked Watanuki in the eye. He reached over to turn off the stove before trapping Watanuki in a kiss again.

Watanuki found himself pressing into Doumeki as well as the taller boy's hands began to travel his body. It felt so good to be wanted. After not having anyone show interest in him he had thought that he was unloved; however, here was proof that someone cared for him, he had just been too blind to notice.

As if reading his thoughts, Doumeki responded. "Do you think after giving you half of my eye I didn't care for you?"

Watanuki didn't have time to reply as his lips were once again caught. All coherent thought left his head as he felt Doumeki's hands grabbing at his pants. His first reaction was to pull away but at the same time he wanted to stay in Doumeki's arms, feeling safe.

Doumeki was trailing kisses down his neck again and before he knew it his shirt was off. Soon went Doumeki's shirt and before he knew it they were both laying upon his kitchen floor naked. Watanuki looked at Doumeki with a scared expression as the man leaned over him.

"I promise not to hurt you." Doumeki reassured him as he began to stroke the tip of Watanuki's cock. Watanuki gave a low whimper at the feeling of being so intimately touched. Slowly Doumeki began to pump him and Watanuki trusted into his hand. Doumeki's mouth was soon sucking on his nipples, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Doumeki loved the sounds that Watanuki was making. He had never thought that Watanuki would open up to him so quickly and be so willing to be with him. Doumeki trailed kisses down Watanuki's chest until he came upon the hardened cock. With a small smile he took the whole length into his mouth.

Watanuki gasped at what Doumeki was doing. He groaned with want and wished that Doumeki would fulfill his deepest desires. "Doumeki…I want…you!"

Doumeki didn't respond; however, he stopped what he was doing and leaned back over Doumeki to stare at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Watanuki replied softly.

Doumeki kissed him once more on the lips before returning to his previous position. He secured Watanuki's hips in his hands before he slowly moved into Watanuki.

Watanuki gasped and Doumeki shot him a worried look. He gave a small smile before nodding at Doumeki to continue. Doumeki slowly pulled out before pushing back into the smaller boy. Watanuki gasped as his vision went white. He breathe was catching in his throat every time Doumeki pushed back into him. He pushed back and soon they had an increasing rhythm.

Doumeki started to pump Watanuki in time with his thrusts until the boy was all but wiggling with pleasure underneath him. He trusted into Watanuki one final time before he came. Watanuki was soon after him.

Watanuki waited to catch his breath as Doumeki pulled out of him and laid down next to him. Doumeki pulled Watanuki onto his chest and rested a hand in his hair. Watanuki smiled into Doumeki's chest. He had never been happier. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the KISS THE COOK apron.


End file.
